


Old Friends and New Beginnings

by softmoonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: They’re still his family, but they all have other families now, too. He was gone so long that they moved on without him.Things can never go back to what they were at the start. It’s hard to come to terms with, sometimes.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Old Friends and New Beginnings

“Didn’t stay on Chandrila, then?” Ezra asks the robed figure standing in the doorway of the ship’s common area.

Luke’s lips twist wryly. “No. It was good to see them, but...there’s not really a place for me anymore.” He flings himself down beside Ezra with a boyish grumble of frustration. “I love Leia and Han, but I don’t have the same place I used to now that they’re married with twins...”

Ezra can relate far too much. Hera’s raising Jacen now with Chopper as a grumbling, grunting nanny, Sabine’s on Mandalore with her parents and brother trying to help mop up the damage dealt by some dude named Gideon, Zeb and Kallus have shacked up Force knows where, and Ahsoka went to Raada a few weeks ago to meet up with someone she once knew.

They’re still his family, but they all have other families now, too. He was gone so long that they’d moved on without him.

It’s a strange sort of hurt when he thinks about it, because he’s _happy_ for all of them even as he feels a little left out.

He made a few friends in the Unknown Regions—to survive, he had to—but none of them were family the way the Spectres were. None of them had come back with him. 

It’s selfish and so like that boy he once was, but if he had known the end of the war would be this way, he almost wishes it would have lasted longer, so he could be with them all at once before everything changed forever.

He looks at his hands. He’s sure Luke can feel his sorrow, but he’s too tired to shield it.

“Yeah,” is his eloquent response. 

Luke bumps his shoulder. He’s very close, and when Ezra meets his eyes he can see in new detail the exact shade of pale blue they are. He still wears that same small smile. “Well, I know it’s not the same, but at least we have each other, right?”

Ezra nods automatically, but doesn’t move or even glance away. He studies Luke, considering. After a moment, something shifts in the way Luke’s regarding him back, and his flesh hand twitches, but he doesn’t retreat either. There’s something tense in the air now, but Ezra doesn’t care.

Some people would probably believe their friendship was a foregone conclusion because they’re both Jedi, but it’s more than that. He genuinely _likes_ Luke to a point where he’s surprised about how much he thinks about him and wants to spend time with him, and it’s not just because they’re both Force-sensitive. Judging from Luke’s constant proximity and seeking him out just to talk about anything, this is also the case for him

He doesn’t regret meeting Luke, nor the amount of time they’ve spent together this last month since. It’s nice to have someone who he clicks with so easily, and who understands him after a short time more than most people could ever hope to in years.

“I missed you,” he admits quietly, frightened at how true it is.

Luke ducks his head, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. “I wasn’t gone more than a few days.”

“Still.”

They’re both going through something, but Ezra thinks this feeling would have been there regardless. He’s lonely, but that’s not the only reason he’s so drawn to Luke.

It’s easy, then, after realizing this, to lean forward the tiny distance separating them and kiss him.

Luke makes a soft noise and shifts closer before kissing back eagerly. A wave of his affection and want crashes over them and makes Ezra dizzy. He nudges Luke’s mouth open and kisses deeper.

“ _Definitely_ not the same,” Ezra breathes when they separate. “But in a good way.”

Luke tucks his face into Ezra’s neck and sighs. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Still not sure about this one, but I just wanted to polish up and publish _something_ for these two considering how much I have in my docs.


End file.
